


I Pulled Down This Space Guy's Pants, And What I Saw was...?!!

by Lieju



Category: Indiana Jones Series, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: M/M, and thus every SW smutfic is required to quote and/or reference it, i have ever seen that slightly convinces me sex exists in the SW universe, idk why this is happening, one of them is a virgin, one of them knows what sex is, thanks to my friend for the title suggestion, the star wars holiday special is the only piece of SW media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22234384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: Indiana Jones & Han Solo meet, naturally they end up fuckingyou know why you are reading this
Relationships: Henry "Indiana" Jones/Han Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	I Pulled Down This Space Guy's Pants, And What I Saw was...?!!

Han pushed Indy down on the bed, all too aware the other man was waiting for his next move. He straddled his hips, trying to figure out where to take this next.

Indy smirked. ”What's wrong space boy? This as far as they go in the galaxy far away?”

”Of course not!” Han regretted the defensive tone it as soon as it had slipped out of his mouth and he quickly reached to take Indy into an another kiss, pinning him down to the bed.

Indy bucked his hips, his bulge rising to meet Han's. So at least that was good, Han supposed. He would know what to do with that. It'd just be the basically same thing he had done by himself but with an another person.

Easy. He could fake his way through this.

There were probably less things to worry about with sex between two men actually. At least you knew where you were with a cock. They were both hard, wanked off a bit, and that probably would be enough? Unless Indy was expecting more- He probably was expecting dicks ending up in _some_ holes...

Deciding he should take the lead so his partner wouldn't catch up on his doubts Han reached to cup Indy's erection through his pants.

And suddenly wished he had seen a bit more porn. Most of his knowledge of sexy talk came from Chewie's dad's mind evaporator cassettes mostly starring sultry singers saying vaguely naughty things and Han had a feeling if he tried most of those lines Indy would laugh him out of the ship.

He decided to go with. ”Oh, we are excited aren't we?”

Indy seemed to take pity on him and slipped his hands on Han's trousers. ”Come on I'm not a patient man. Let's see what you got.”

He licked his lips at the emerging erection. ”Hm?”

”Hm _what?_ ”

”No, I just wasn't certain what to expect. If it'd be like a- weird ovipositor or some kind of a space tentacle. Sort of a let down, in a way, if I'm being honest.”

Han froze. That kind of a difference hadn't even occurred to him.

”Yours is the same, right?” he asked.

”More or less.”

It did not turn out to be exactly identical.

”Why is yours bigger!?” Han demanded to know. ”How is everything else identical but _that_ is not?”

”I don't know! I drank lot of milk as a child? Get more fresh air? There's no gravity in space?”

Annoyance was starting seep into Indy's tone and Han was pretty certain that wasn't a good sign.

Indy was starting to struggle up. ”Listen, if you aren't into this I can just-”

”Nono, I'm _very_ into this-”

Han let out a decidedly undignified squeak as Indy slipped his whip around his waist to pull him back closer.

Indy stopped and gave Han a look. He opened his mouth as if to say something but seemingly thought better of it.

More gently now, he pulled Han into an another kiss and the smuggler responded, thankful for the retreading of familiar ground.

Indy broke the kiss and pushed Han off. ”Okay, a change of plans.”

Han turned on the bed as Indy stood up. ”Hm? What do you mean a change of plans?”

Indy removed his hat and knelt between Han's legs. ”You'll see.”

Han wasn't sure where this was going but judging from the way his cock twitched in anticipation at least it was feeling optimistic.

Indy gave Han's dick a long lick before looking up. ”Pay attention, you're going to return the favor afterwards.”

Han was certain he was bright red in the face. He shrugged, trying to pretend like using one's mouth wasn't totally new and unexplored area to him.

He struggled to indeed pay attention, as Indy took his cock into his mouth.

Han finally gave in and moaned as Indy slipped his hand on his ass and gave it a squeeze.

Indy looked up and grinned, before continuing whatever he was doing down there.

Han tried to focus on the details of this technique but he felt like he had skipped the basics and leaped straight into the advanced stuff and had trouble keeping up. It seemed to be quite a lot of wonderful things all at once, most of them involving licking and sucking and at one very memorable point a slight brush of teeth against his flesh.

Definitely things to try out later, Han decided...

He'd think on his feet once the time came.


End file.
